nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucas Hartford
Lieutenant Lucas Hartford is a fictional American character featured in Project OSIRIS by EternalBlaze. Overview 'Biography' 'Before 'Project OSIRIS Lucas Hartford was part of the United States Marine Raiders before Project OSIRIS. He was a renowned military officer, and was popular amongst his peers. He led soldiers to the Japanese island of Peleliu and helped numerous squads take out the Imperial Japanese Army. Eventually, his squad had helped win the Second World War, and they all became war heroes upon returning to America. Months after he was released from the military, he recieved a letter from Dr. Edward Richtofen, who was extremely interested in him and wanted him to visit his laboratories in Germany. Despite his letter, Hartford had rejected the offer, due to his remaining prejudice against Germans. However, another month passed and another letter came from Richtofen. This time, he was trying to convince the latter that he was not affiliated with the Nazi party (only to trick him and lure him into OSIRIS). Hartford had conscientiously accepted the offer and went to Germany. Project OSIRIS Hartford was the last to join Project OSIRIS, and was dumbfounded when he realized that there was a soldier from every major World War II faction; there was himself (the American), Sven Petrenko (the Soviet), Takashi Nagano (the Japanese), and Konrad Wolf (the Nazi). They were all tested by Richtofen multiple times, and eventually, everyone had gained a base of respect for each other. However, what the OSIRIS members didn't know was that the other Group 935 members were working on another project, which had unintentionally created zombies. When these zombies got out of control, all hell broke loose. Many Group 935 members were killed or fled the factory, Richtofen and his other subjects had escaped, leaving the OSIRIS members to defend themselves from the horde. The zombies, however, had some sort of chemical on them, which made the members go into deep comas... 'Present Day - 1969' Awakening in 1969, Hartford and the other three were unaware of another side effect of the coma; there were many blank spots in their memory. They are now determined to remember the past that they apparently cannot recall, killing the zombie horde along the way. Hartford, as a single being, is also determined to get revenge on Richtofen; however, he does not know why, as all he feels is a dark anger for the scientist and has the need to kill him. 'Personality and Traits''' Hartford, knowing his past, is not considered to be the most friendly guy. Despite this, he knows how to build great relationships and has amazing leadership skills. He can be a mix of personalities at any time; for example, he could be calm and patient at one point, but then be stubborn and impatient the next. Surprisingly, the man has built a great relationship with the Nazi, Konrad Wolf, despite his prejudice he had for the party before joining OSIRIS. He is usually friendly with the Japanese, but it is unknown how he feels toward Petrenko, the Soviet. From Hartford's quotes, it is hinted that he has a mild dislike for the Soviet. Category:JerryWiffleWaffle Category:JerryWiffleWaffle's Characters Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Project OSIRIS